A large and growing population of users is enjoying entertainment through the consumption of digital content, such as music, movies, images, electronic books, and so on. The users employ various electronic devices to consume such content. Among these electronic devices are electronic book (eBook) reader devices, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, tablet computers, netbooks, and the like. As the quantity of available electronic media content continues to grow, along with an increasing proliferation of devices to consume that media content, finding ways to enhance user experience continues to be a priority.
Electronic devices like those noted above are often transported within a bag or backpack. The displays of such electronic devices may be scratched or damaged by contact with other objects such as keys, cellular telephone, or a device charger, if the objects are carried in the same compartment of a bag or backpack as the electronic device. While in the bag, the electronic device display may be repetitively subjected to impacts during transport. Repetitive contacts between the objects and the display can occur due to the movement when the bag or backpack is being carried by a user. The contacts can also occur while the bag or backpack is placed in an overhead baggage rack of an aircraft or in the luggage compartment of a vehicle. When the electronic device is subsequently taken out of the bag or backpack, the user may be surprised to find that the display of the device has sustained damage, or that the electronic device will no longer operate as a result of visually undetectable damage to the display.